The objective of this competive renewal application for a Clinical Nutrition Research Unit (CNRU) is to support further development of a unified and coherent program in nutrition for the purposes of advancing multidisciplinary research, both basic and clinical, upgrading the training in nutrition for medical students, physicians and other health professionals, improving the clinical care of patients at our medical ceneters and in the population in general, and providing accurate information on nutrition. The central focus of our collaborative, interinstitutional program remains nutrition and cancer. The Clinical Nutritin Research Unit represents the central mechanism for coordinating the major efforts in nutrition of the five participating institutions: Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cance Center, The New York Hospital-Cornell Medical Center, The Rockefeller University, The Hospital for Special Surgery and The North Shore University Hospital. The specifc aims of the CNRU are to develop seven components in this overall program, namely: (1) Research with human subjects and populations, (2) Laboratory investigations, (3) Shared facilities and research services, (4) Research training, (5) Education programs for medical students, house staff, practicing physicians and paramedical personell, (6) Nutritional support services, and (7) Public information activities. The methods for achieving these goals include providing continuing support for five CNRU Core Laboratories--Biophysics, Immunology, lipids, Metabolic Bone Disease, and Metabolism and Oncology (formerly called Metabolism and Metals)--and establishing a proposed sixth Core Laboratory in Carcinogenesis and Nutrition. Funds for pilot studies enable novel ideas in nutrition to be tested by both new ans established investigators. An enrichment program provides a wide range of lectures, conferences and meetings to stimulate interactions among scientists and to keep them current on advancements in the field. The overall scientific progress of the CNRU is evaluated by External and Internal Advisory Committees, who consult with the program director and the members of the Administrative Core. Up-to-date materials in nutrition are collected and disseminated by the CRNU Nutrition Information Center with advice from a Lay Advisory Committee. Highlights made possible by the CRNU to date consist of significant progress in making methodological and conceptual advances in both basic and clinical research in nutrition, increasing awareness of the importance of nutrition among health professionals and developing the first required teaching of nutrition for medical students ar Cornell University Medical College.